The Abstergo Story: Origins
by aBsTeRgOiSaLiE710
Summary: Every person has a past; every past has its secrets; every secrets has its purpose; every purpose and origins; every origin begins in the Animus. Abstergo Industries proudly presents a special preview of the upcoming interactive Animus Omega. Please submit a review and select the favorite and follow button at the end for more details. Abstergo thanks you for your continued support.


_Origins_

_Username: ***********_

_Password: ********_

_Login Successful_

_You have one unopened message._

_Ever wonder what it was like to experience your ancestor's right before your very eyes? Have you ever wondered what sort of life he chose to live, or secretly kept from your family for thousands of generations? In Abstergo Industries, we dedicate ourselves to discovering the truth behind your befuddled past and clarifying the inconsistencies that are present in what we like to call, your DNA sequences. All of this would not have been possible without the use of the Animus, Abstergo's most cherished machine! Allow us to clarify some of the details for you in this message._

* * *

**What is the Animus Omega?**

The Animus (plural: Animi) is a virtual reality machine rediscovered, developed, and sold by Abstergo Industries. It allows the user to read a subject's genetic memory, and project it onto an external screen in three dimensions. The machine was notably used in Abstergo's Animus Project and the Animi Training Program. Many of our employees are trained in all aspects of the Animus, allowing them to help users inside their memories by helping them synchronize with their said ancestors. In some rare cases, users have been to have been contacted directly by their said ancestors, but this has been confirmed of a maintenance error on one of our servers on December 12, 2012.

A newer model of the Animus, known as the Animus Omega, was developed and distributed commercially by Abstergo as an entertainment console. It was compatible with video games consisting of recorded memories, and was intended to be used to influence the general public on the behalf of the Templars. The Animus Omega features a variety of game modes, ranging from the fast-paced chases in Deathmatch, systematic elimination of targets in Wanted, and the popular cooperative team based strategy of Wolfpack. The user's avatar is based off of a persona of their ancestor, and can be customized through a wide range of accessories, such as flintlock pistols, triple-edged iron claws, and the infamous hidden blade. These accessories can be purchased through the use of Abstergo Credits, which are achieved through winning matches through certain game modes. In 2013, the Abstergo Entertainment division in Montreal utilized the Animus Omega in their research and analysis of genetic memories harvested from the DNA of Desmond Miles. The project was known internally as the Sample 17 Project. The employees of the Montreal division are tasked with working the new memories so the that expanded content will be used to explore possibilities of new settings for Abstergo Entertainment's game products

**Data Dump Scanner**

The Data Dump Scanner, more commonly referred to as the DDS, was the software that, in conjunction with the Animus, allowed the user to relive extracted memories. The DDS could allow the user to relive any pre-recorded memories, regardless of whether they were blood related, through uploading the extracted memories from another person's genetic memory. The software was invented and used by Abstergo Industries, who used it in their Project Legacy and in their Animi Training Program to train their agents. Memories used in the projects had been previously extracted from certain individuals by the company. By inputting these memories into our employees, we can provide your interface with a number of helpful interactions. However, there have been reports of glitches in the Data Dump Scanner. If you see any irregular synchronization patterns that are experiencing in your interface, do not hesitate to ask for an Abstergo employee.

**Usability **

At first, we found our test subjects having difficulty adapting to the Animus control scheme, so we changed the controls to match that of gaming consoles, projecting the controls into the users' mind and significantly improving their response rate, allowing for quicker adaption. Despite the core of the technology merely allowing the user to view genetic memories encoded into their DNA, the Animus also allowed the user a degree of interaction with the environment they were viewing. Although this was limited in the Abstergo model, the level of interaction increased greatly in the Animus 2.0, allowing the user to choose the pace at which they progressed through the memories.

As the user of the Animus was able to interact with the environment in which they were viewing, the concept of synchronization was brought into play. Failure to follow the memories of an ancestor exactly often resulted in a temporary decrease in synchronization with said ancestor, and continuing such actions would lead to complete desynchronization. This in turn forced the user to reload the memory from an earlier point. The Animus was designed to put up barriers when the user attempted to interact with an environment the ancestor had not entered at that particular moment in their life, and was also capable of ejecting the user in extreme cases of desynchronization.

Severe cases of desynchronization have been uncommon among most users. However, in very rare cases, there have been those who have been subject to the "bleeding effect". Use of any variation of the Animus technology was prone to cause mental instability within its users. Prolonged use caused a condition known as the "Bleeding Effect", which blended the real-time and genetic memories of the user, transferring thoughts, skills and experiences from the ancestor to the descendant. Continued and uninterrupted use of the Animus often resulted in mental degradation of the subject, and in extreme cases, total psychological instability.

Abstergo Industries offers full protection to its customers who have suffered through prolonged use of the Animus. However, we are not responsible for any damages that have been caused through custom modifications of the Animus, nor are we held responsible for any glitches or desynchronizations this new software will cause.

**Rules for Entering the Animus**

1. Synchronization is key. To obtain the maximum synchronization with your ancestor, follow the on-screen directions that will lead to full synchronization. It is optional to achieve for full synchronization, but failure to follow on-screen instructions will result in desynchronization, and in rare cases, lead to the bleeding effect.

2. Avoid tampering with other user's historic details and ancestors. Tampering with a certain user's events will result in immediate desynchronization of the affected user. A five-day ban will be issued to the guilty party.

3. Become aware of your surroundings. Every action you make in this virtual world is your ancestor's. Every person, good or bad will notice your actions, and will take the appropriate measures to respond to the situation.

4. Treat other users with respect and kindness. Abstergo wants all of its members to enjoy a peaceful experience in the Animus.

5. Offensive actions against Abstergo employees will result in an immediate ban from the Animus Omega. To lift the ban, a $1,000 bail must be purchased in order to continue your experience.

6. All multiplayer modes are selected at random during public matchmaking. In custom parties, you can select your desire mode through a majority vote. Interference with public matchmaking will result in a three-day ban.

7. All glitches, problems, inconsistencies, and supposed harmful content inside the Animus Omega is to be reported immediately.

* * *

**Concluding Message**

Any more questions, feel free to connect to an Abstergo employee at any time of your Animus Omega experience. After this message, you will be put in a training Deathmatch simulation with seven other new Animus users to test your first skills with the Animus. Your persona will be automatically selected from our most popular categories, The Revolutionary Era. Please, enjoy your experience, and thank you for purchasing your Animus Omega!

* * *

_Searching for Deathmatch sessions…._

_Found: One Beginner Deathmatch Session_

_************ has connected_

_Bballing2012 has connected_

_xXDaReapaXx has connected_

_SillyFishCakes has connected_

_Urmom42 has connected_

_Joe41987 has connected_

_CArDbOaRdBoX61 has connected_

_AnImUsNeRd2013 has connected_

* * *

_Match Type: Deathmatch: Your objective is to kill your assigned targets through the given time limit. Every kill you receive will earn a specific amount of points. Use a variety of tactics at your disposal to increase the number of points you earn. Avoid being killed by other players. Stunning other players or losing them in a chase will also earn you points. Abstergo points are rewarded to the top three players in the match. Any kills after the time limit will not be counted to your kill score._

* * *

_Character Selection:_

_The Bear (Kuruk): A Pawnee warrior from a faraway land, Kuruk left his homeland after his elder brother was made chieftain of the tribe. Now exiled, he creates weapons of his own that he wields with remarkable effectiveness._

_The Carpenter (John O'Brien): An Irishman of solitary nature, John O'Brien sought to start a new life in America, because he found his liberties to be continually challenged in his homeland. He is at heart a kind man, but years of persecution at the hands of the Templar Order have made him prone to lashing out when provoked._

_The Commander (Matthew Davenport): A British military officer that served during the American Revolutionary war and a member of the Templar Order. Displaying proficiency with a sword, as well as a cunning mind, Matthew Davenport swiftly rose to the ranks of commander. Amongst his troops is his daughter, Eleanor Mallow, who carried out Templar-related missions for him._

_The Hessian (Gerhard Vonstatten): A Hessian soldier that was in the employ of the British Army and a member of the Templar Order, Gerhard Vonstatten was an individual that relished in the violent chaos of war. He would follow orders without hesitation, never considering defeat as an option._

_The Huntsman (William de Saint-Prix): An Assassin born into a wealthy family of French descent, William de Saint-Prix was educated on the most diverse of subjects. Because of his nobility, he was rejected by revolutionaries, though he garnered the respect of his Assassin peers through his courage and intelligence._

_The Independent (Alsoomse): Alsoomse was a fiercely temperamental Shawnee woman that was considered more independent than her peers, due to the solitary life she had led. A champion for justice and equality, Alsoomse would fight to the death to defend her beliefs._

_The Lady Maverick (Gillian McCarthy): An orphan, Gillian McCarthy relied on her many talents to escape the life of the streets, seducing herself up the social ladder so that she could better protect herself and her younger brother, and became a Templar in the process. Many powerful men fell for her charms, allowing her to learn their best guarded secrets._

_The Mountebank (Victor Wolcott): A British doctor shrouded in mystery and a member of the Templar Order, Victor Wolcott was well-known for his experiments, fascinated by biology as he was. He would also brew various potions and medicine, some of which were rumored to keep the patient from the brink of death._

_The Nightstalker (Joe): A mentally unhinged mercenary that would roam the streets of London at night, instilling fear into the populace. His true name is unknown, with "Joe" being a nickname he was given after one of his victims was heard shouting the name before they were murdered._

_The Pioneer (Emily Burke): A tomboy at heart, the Irish Emily Burke had difficulty adhering to the typical expectations of her gender at that time. When her father and brothers were lost in the war, Emily abandoned all pretense and relentlessly hunted down anyone she believed to have been involved in the loss of her family._

_The Preacher (Federico Perez): A preacher of Spanish descent and member of the Templar Order, Padre Federico Perez was unwavering in his faith and saw it as his duty to "cleanse the land of sinners". Which usually involved killing them. Dealing out death as often as forgiveness, he travelled the lands in search of those who needed his 'guidance'._

_The Robber (Fillan McCarthy): As an orphan, Fillan was forced to learn the ways of the streets to survive, becoming a skilled thief while his elder sister, Gillian McCarthy, climbed the social ladder through seduction and manipulation, so that she could better protect him. Not wanting to be a burden, he broke ties with her and now lives each day as it comes._

_The Silent Shadow (Atasa:ta/Chogan): An individual of Mohawk descent, Atasa:ta was raised away from his tribe by his father, learning many skills necessary to survive in the wild. When his father was killed by Templars, Atasa:ta started roaming the cities as well, jumping at every opportunity to exact vengeance upon them._

_The Sharpshooter (Caleb Garret): Described as "a master of all things guns", Caleb Garret joined the American Revolutionary War and the Assassins after he witnessed his friends being buried alive by Templars. Thanks to his expertise with weaponry, he could protect his team with deadly efficiency._

_The Strong Man (Nukilik): An Inuit Chieftain, Nukilik is dedicated to the safety of his people, willing to travel countless miles to aid them. Despite his large stature, he demonstrates both strength and agility, making him an especially large threat at close range._

* * *

_************ has chosen The Robber_

_Bballing2012 has chosen The Sharpshooter_

_xXDaReapaXx has chosen The Huntsman_

_SillyFishCakes has chosen The Strong Man_

_Urmom42 has chosen The Lady Maverick_

_Joe41987 has chosen The Night Stalker_

_CArDbOaRdBoX61 has chosen The Silent Shadow_

_AnImUsNeRd2013 has chosen The Carpenter_

_Randomly selecting Deathmatch Stage….._

* * *

_Stage: Boston Harbor: Site of the famous Boston Tea Party, the sprawling ports of Boston Harbor are filled with interesting people around every corner. Use the crowds to your advantage, and utilize the crates as a good vantage point and hiding places._

* * *

_Match will begin in…_

_3…._

_2…_

_1…_

_Animus Omega activated. Initializing full synchronization with all party members._

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**December 14, 1773**

Your eyes open to the shrill cry of the seagull, gracefully gliding above the ports of Boston Harbor. As you quickly brush off the gathering snow on your eyelids with the back of your hand, you suddenly look up to see yourself standing in front of a fisherman's booth, drenched by the salty, brining ooze of dozens of halibut, tuna, and salmon lying in on top of the table. The scene in Boston was virtually realistic; you found yourself surrounded by a macabre of travelers, walking past you with hushed voices or boisterous booms of cheer. As you struggle to comprehend what is going on, a mysterious whisper begins to silently form from behind your. It wasn't a loud whisper or anything, it was soft as a ghost's shrill call into the night, so eerily discomforting that the very notion of it chills you to the bone. Something was going on, and you quickly do not hesitate to escape the clutches of the fisherman's wares and into the streets of Boston Harbor.

Making your way through the streets, you take a moment to think about your avatar. You are Fillan McCarthy, brother towards the infamous Gillian McCarthy, or also known as The Lady Maverick. As a descendent of Gillian, Fillan had quickly followed in her sister's footsteps, but only taking to the streets as comfort. Your next meal came out of the display window of a Bostonian bakery, as your speed and lock-picking skills were enough to elude the guards. However, when it came to a fight, you always targeted the most vulnerable spot of a pursuer: the throat.

Making your way through the harbor was no big challenge; the crowds were gentle enough to let a supposedly innocent boy such as Fillan pass by. Your goal was clear; kill your assigned targets. However, finding them in a large crowd such as this would be no easy task. You decided to keep roaming the streets, searching for any behavior that would be irregular among common folk. But, you also needed to blend in with the crowd from a safe distance. Spotting a bench with only two occupants calmly sitting down, you push through a few bystanders and quietly take a seat between the two men. The whispers in your ear are incessantly pounding your eardrum, as your hearing notices the voices intensifying. What did those whispers mean, and why were they continuing?

As you silently waited at the bench for potential targets, you take the opportunity to look at the two figures sitting right next to you. A large, burly man quietly rested against the back of the bench, with both his arms calmly holding the back of his head and his right leg casually crossed on top of his left leg. You notice a huge sledgehammer resting atop of his lap, with the hammer piece drenched in a crimson blanket, dripping down onto his pants. You began to think for a moment of alerting him to this nuisance, but the man does not seem to mind. His rough, shaggy beard twitched at the sight of any passerby that came close to him, as he was waiting for someone.

You turn your attention to the second man sitting to the left of you. His facial expression was covered by a dark brown mask shadowing his face, alongside his ragged hat covering his gaze. His outfit was decked out in the darkest of colors, his boots, undershirt, jacket, gauntlets, every accessory he possessed seemed to blend into the darkness of the night. You could tell by his gaze that he was quietly fiddling an iron claw, which was rusted by years of use and the dried blood left a sinister mark on the weapon. Many lives were taking by this wretched too, you deduced. If you were not careful, his hook would suddenly taste your blood as well.

"So, boy," boomed the giant man that sat to the right of you, "I don't suppose you're here for the tea, are ya?"

Jumped at this sudden voice, you turned around to see the burly figure gazing at you, with a suspicious look on his face. You sheepishly grin, as if trying to make up for your lack of interest, and coyly replied, "Tea's not the only thing that's brewing in Boston, Ain't it?"

The burly man chuckled, and put a hand towards his beard, scratching it intently. "Aye, lad, it's hard to ignore the colony's cries for freedom from the crown. Alas, all good things must come to a horrible end. If there's war on the horizon, leave me out of it." He mused.

You kick back your legs, and let out a loud yawn. It was going to be a while before things were about to get really crowded, so might as well make some conversation while you're waiting. "If you do have to choose a side, who are you going to pick?" You ask the man politely.

He looks at you with disbelief, and incredulously replies, "Why, not the goddamned British, if that's what you're thinking! Little pricks took my job, and to and insult to the wound, my job." His fist began to clench, as you can notice the anger well up in him. "There's a limit to what them soldiers can do, and they just crossed the line with me. Next time I see a Red Coat, I won't hesitate to put me hammer right in his balls….If he's got any." He hastily replied.

You laugh, amused at the little joke the man gave, and you find yourself stretching a hand out to him. "Well, I'll be sure to tell you about any Brits I come across, Mr.…."

The man takes your hand and delivers a firm handshake, gladly replying, "O'Brien. John O'Brien. Yours?"

"Fillan McCarthy."

"Hey, aren't you Jillian McCarthy's little squirt?"

"No one usually talks about me that way. How did you know my sister?"

"How doesn't no one know your sister? From all the men she slept with, I'd say she-"

"Please don't. Not going through that crap again."

"Apologies, Fill."

"Well, Mr. O'Brien, I don't suppose you're here for the tea, are you?"

"Nay, never had a liking toward that English crap. I came here to repay a debt. One that should have been paid a long time ago."

"Oh? Pray tell."

John sighed as he uncrossed his legs and rested his sledgehammer against the wall of the building. "Alright, lad, I guess it won't hurt to reveal a few details. About six months ago, before I was kicked out of me own home, I met this fellow. He came up to my home one day, uniform and all, and asked me if I could help repair the barracks. Some little blokes thought it would be funny to release a bunch of termites into the mess hall, and now they got no chairs or tables to sit on. Hell, to them, it was bloody torture. I saw a man who wouldn't even sit on the floor when supper came! Sissy prick; I guess it was because he was a general and he thought it was beneath his position to sit along with the rest of his men. Anyway, the guy that showed me the barracks had some German name. I dunno how the bloody hell you would say it, but I called him G, 'cause that's what his first name started with. Like I was saying…."

You suddenly found yourself ensorcelled into John's tale as you listened intently. As both of you continued to chat, your eyes slowly direct your attention towards a sudden commotion that was happening above you. A French nobleman, dressed in his fine blue attire, suddenly sprinted across the left alleyway and into your line of sight. You suddenly feel a sense of apprehension as you fear he may be coming straight towards you, but instead, he runs directly left of you towards an Inuit man, busily chatting with a Hessian, and what appeared to be a Pawnee Indian from the Frontier. The Frenchman suddenly took out his iron hook, and slashed downward onto the Inuit's spine, with the sound of vertebrae tearing apart piece by piece. The Inuit let out a shrill cry as he suddenly felt the Frenchman somersault over his back, and the iron claw ramming into the Inuit's throat. As the Frenchman tore out the claw from the windpipe, The Inuit felt an ocean of blood pour into his lungs, as he fell to the ground gasping for life. However, another figure silently approached from behind, his pistol cocked for a final blow. He wore a long hat that concealed his gaze, and his cloak contained a variety of firearms. The sharp sound of a pistol discharging made all the seagulls perched on the rooftops break off into the air, as the Inuit lay dead. The Frenchmen nodded to the mysterious marksman, and after the Inuit's body faded into pixelated nothingness, the two silently disappeared into another alley. You could have sworn you've heard the whispered words, "First blood….", but decided to shrug it off and continue listening to John's conversation. However, John noticed you were looking at the immediate murder that just happened, and quietly whispered, "I heard that Inuit had a deal with the Frenchie over a cargo load full of fur. Turns out, our friend that was murdered decided to cut a deal with a Mohawk. After that….You saw what happened afterwards."

You face immediately turns red with shock, as you bury your face into your hands. "Dear God…" you start to mumble, and immediately feel John's hand on the back of your shoulder. "I can't believe those guys over there didn't do anything."

"Aye, they'll have no part of it. It's not their business. Besides, you couldn't do anything to stop him. Poor bastard was dead the moment Frenchie put a sharp one right through his back. Believe me, no one's come back from that one."

You merely shrug, as you take your face out of your hands, and quietly mutter, "My sister did something like that once. She had her man sleep over one day, at her manor. One day, as I came to visit her, I opened to the door to her bedroom, only to find a bleeding nobleman right on her bed. When I met up with her, I asked her why she did it. She looked at me and smiled, "Only the best for our family, Fill. Isn't that what you want?"

The carpenter chuckled, and joked, "Ah, my boy, sometimes women are right to be the devil's creatures. I mean, who else wouldn't have paid those boys to give the termites to the barracks?"

Your ears perk up with interest as you turn your attention over to the John once again. "So, it wasn't just a prank after all; it was foul play?" You questioned.

"Aye. Turns out, those same boys were at the store, buying sweets and filling their pockets with whatever candy they could carry. When I asked where they got the candy from, they mentioned your sister. I decided to seek her out, wanted to thank her for giving me a job for the past week. When I came at her home, there she was, in her dressing gown and all. By God, dunno I've could have seen anything sexier…"

You chuckle, and punch his arm lightly, jokingly replying, "So, what? She pay you?"

The carpenter laughed, and grinned. "Aye, that she did, and it was marvelous. However, then came the next day." His smile suddenly disappeared, and a stern grin was on his face. "I woke up on the streets, butt-naked, and bunch of dullards decided it would be fun to throw some crap in my face. Apparently, your bitch sister made off with the money I earned along with my clothes, thought it would be "fitting payment" for my services."

"Now I know what debt you're talking about. I'm surprised you aren't mad at me."

"No, laddie. This is just between me and her. But, I'll warn you, get between me, and you won't like what happens when I paint the walls with your insides."

"Whatever. I don't give a damn about her anyway."

John chuckled, and stood up. He gives you a hard pat on the shoulder, and says, "If you see your sister, tell her I've got something for her, aye?" You nod earnestly in reply, and watch as the carpenter picks up his sledge hammer, and sprints off into the west alleyway the Frenchman came through.

You were alone with the shadowy figure, and by this time, you expected the whispers to stop. But, strangely enough, they were continuing, and they were even more intense than before. You could feel them clawing at your brain, as they were asking for something. Redemption? Penance? Greed? As you put a hand to your forehead, you hear the commotion of a loud scream coming up top one of the rooftops of the buildings. You look up; you see the carpenter gracefully fall to the ground; your sister sheathing her hidden blade as she watches the carpenter disappear into pixels. As you make a stand to chase after her, the shadowy figure bluntly said in a soft voice, "I wouldn't go chasing after her, boy."

You watch as your sister blows you a kiss and dives off of the rooftop, from behind the building. You suddenly turn to the shadowy figure, and point upward to the rooftop where John was killed. "That woman over there just killed my friend! And, I don't give a damn about my sister, I-"

"How do you really know she was your friend?"

Those last words seemed to shut you up very quickly. Cautious about this mysterious man's intentions, you silently sat down and start to listen to what this man has to say. The man doesn't look up from cleaning his hook, and continues to talk on, "John O'Brien, that's his name? I've heard of him. Yes, an expert carpenter he was. But, he also lived a double life."

"What double life?"

The mysterious man chuckled, and put his hook away. He then folded his arms and turned to look at you with a menacing gaze. The whispers in your ears began to intensify, and you tried your best to pay attention to the man's words. "I think you should know, Fillan McCarthy. It was the same organization you've decided to join a few month ago."

You clench your fist, as you reply through gritted teeth, "How the hell do you know about the Assassins?"

"Why…I am one. Haven't you noticed?"

"Hardly. I wouldn't expect a low life criminal such as yourself to even be in a place of honor, justice, and freedom."

The man laughed in surprise, and pointed his finger at you. "You think that killing brings honor? You think killing brings justice? You think killing can win the freedom of the colonies from the Crown's control? Look around you. These men and women kill for their own benefit. They kill only to better themselves, and not for the lives of others. You pride yourself on a forgotten tradition of values that have no meaning in today's society. Now, let me ask you. Do you know what it means to be a true Assassin?"

You fail to give an answer as the man stares at you intently. With no response given after a minute, the man decides to continue. "Right, you don't know, because you're only a boy. A thief. Robbing the next peddler you come across all for just a loaf a bread. A thief who still believes stealing from the rich and giving to the poor is going to make everything better. A thief who still believes in the morality of mankind and how it can be changed. I'll let you in on a little secret: No man nor woman can be trusted. If you want to be an Assassin, first learn to follow that rule. Do you understand?"

It was true: it would be hard to trust anybody these days. You find yourself in a world of darkness and sin, it was rare for anyone to work together in order to make the Earth a better place. The Frenchman and The Sharpshooter: one of them might have been probably dead by the partner's own hand. The Carpenter and The Lady Maverick; two people vying for control of power and glory. The Inuit and The Mohawk: innocent traders who refused to move with the times. And, standing right in front of each other, The Robber and The Night Stalker: two supposed assassins searching for their next targets.

You quietly cross your arms, and think to yourself: If I can't trust anyone, who can I trust? You turn to your fellow supposed Assassin, who was staring at you with a piercing gaze. Out of all the people you had met this day, you were only told of the truth by this man. Although he looked sinister in nature, you remembered something your sister had told you: not all heroes are as polished as their tales tell them to be. Could it be…?

You quietly offer your hand towards the stranger, and gave a soft smile. "Well, then, I guess I have a lot to learn from an expert like you, huh?" You quietly whisper in earnest.

The mysterious man chuckled, and nodded. "Y'know, you seem like an eager student, so for now, I'll be kind enough to give this small lesson."

Your eyebrows suddenly raise in surprise, as you hastily reply, "Wait, just wha-"

He takes your hand quickly, but instead of giving you a firm handshake, you are immediately pulled towards his body, and his hand quickly reaches for his dagger, taking it out and delivering two blows to your chest: one in the heart, and one in the lungs. You immediately feel the crimson liquid flood your lungs, as you collapse to the ground, struggling to breathe. As you gasp for the slightest breath of air, the shadowy man quietly stands up, and replies, "Like I said, Fillan. Trust no one. You are an Assassin, are you not?"

You could feel the whispers reach to a crescendo, as you stare into the face of your killer. His eyes were as cold as the Artic Winters, as he looked down upon you like a farmer looking down on a squiggling worm, waiting to be squashed. You could feel your body return back to the Animus as you struggle to keep your sanity. Yes, the Animus may reveal the secrets of your past, but who said that the secrets that lie within are the good ones? It be a good tip to remember this final message, as you may not know what to do when you are being chased by a Hessian or above a French nobleman, waiting to be killed.

Trust no one.

* * *

**Highlights of the Match:**

xXDaReapaXx has slain SillyFishCakes with an Reckless Assassination

Bballing2012 has delivered a Ground Finisher to SillyFishCakes

Urmom42 has slain AnImUsNeRD2013 with a Silent Assasination

Urmom42 has taunted ************

CArDbOaRdBoX61 has slain ************ with an Incognito Assassination, with a Variety Bonus

* * *

**Additional Information on the match may be requested by an Abstergo Employee. Any questions, feedback, or suggestions you may like to add to this preview can be submitted in a Personal Message or a Review. It is highly recommended that this preview be favorite and followed to follow more upcoming updates on the Animus Omega. Once again, this has been a presentation of Abstergo Industries. We thank you for your continued support and we hope to see you again in the next installment of the Animus Omega. Have a nice day.**


End file.
